New Opportunities & Unknown Feelings
by Kay K 430
Summary: A One-Shot at what happens when Team Austin is invited to New York. How they got there and what happens when they need just one more song. Auslly. R&R! :


Ally's POV

"You're gonna know know know my name name name…" Austin sang through the professional recording microphone. In a professional recording studio. With a professional producer. In New York. OMG, right?! It all started the day Darrell Jameson invited us to New York. I remember the day like it was yesterday…

We were all in Sonic Boom watching Austin play the drums with a pair of churros. Dez said that he needed the footage for the next music video, though I didn't really understand the point of it. I would have stopped them right when they'd started (because, hello? No food in the store!), but when I saw the light in Austin's eyes, I just couldn't take that happiness away from him. I let him get away with it. This time. He was just so cute when he was happy. His adorable smirk and his shaggy blonde ha- _Wait. _I thought_. Did you just call Austin cute? That fourth pickle today must have really gone to your head._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I practically jumped out of my skin when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see the mailman holding Sonic Boom's mail. I turned around to see the mailman holding a packet of mail.  
"Are you Trish de la Rosa?" He asked me. Trish turned around at the mention of her name, making her giant hat from her job at the hat cart fall off her head.  
"No that's me!" she shouted as she picked up her hat and put it firmly back on her head. The mailman stared strangely at her huge sparkly blue top hat, but gave her the mail and left without another word.

"Trish?" I asked her as she walked around the counter to open her packet of letters. "Why do you have your mail delivered here?"  
"Because, Ally, I always end up here when I'm avoiding doing my jobs, and it gets pretty boring around here. And when I'm bored, I want my fashion magazines. I'm just eliminating the middleman." She replied as she ripped open a small business sized envelope.  
"What's going on?" Dez asked as he and Austin walked over.  
"Trish is now getting her mail deli-" I began.

"AAAAHHHH!" Trish interrupted.

"What!? What is it!?" I screamed, scared out of my wits.

"This guy named Darrell Jameson from Rockin' Beats records saw our last webcast and says he wants Austin to record some of our songs in his studio next week. Team Austin is going to New York!"

We all screamed at the top of our lungs and began jumping up and down. Austin and Dez did their legendary handshake as Trish said something about quitting her job at the Hat Cart. We were all so excited that even Dez and Trish hugged… until they realized what they were doing and awkwardly pulled away. Austin quickly pulled me into a warm hug. His heart beat was fast and happy and he smelled like cheap cologne and churros.  
"Well", Austin said as we pulled apart, taking a bite of his churro, "we best get packing!"

That day was so cool. We were all overjoyed with the news, especially Austin. He had been waiting so long for his big break. We all began preparing for our time in New York. Dez finalized his most recent music video, Trish worked with Darrell on arranging transportation, and Austin and I practiced all of our songs, making sure they were perfect. One long week and one excruciating plane ride later, we were all in Mr. Jameson's recording studio. Professional recording studio. In New York! I still couldn't believe it.

"A billion hits is what I'll get" Austin's voice sang through the speakers of the studio. _Wow,_ I thought. _He is such an amazing singer! I can't believe how close we've gotten in such a short time that we've known each other. _I flashed back to when we wrote this song.

We were pulling an all-nighter to make the deadline of our Friday webcast. I was working on the chord modulations while Austin laid on the couch playing a game on his phone. I was so frustrated the chords and tired of getting them wrong and just plain tired that I took five. I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 3:30. The clock clicked faster and faster, closer to the deadline. The clock was mocking me. I took a deep breath and turned around to see Austin passed out on the couch. I was so angry that he was asleep while I was working so hard on our song. He just annoys me so much! ARG!

_Deep breaths, Ally. Deep breaths. You're just tired and stressed out. Calm down._ I thought to myself.

I looked back at Austin's sleeping form on the couch. I took in all of his features. His scruffy, blond hair, messy from stress, the slow rise and fall of his chest, the small layer of stubble on his face. I couldn't help but smile at him- he still wore that cute little smirk he always had on his face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

I used all of my five minute break watching him sleep. It seemed that his peace was radiating off of him and onto me. I turned back to the piano. I looked at the black and white keys before me, waiting for a strike of inspiration to hit me, but nothing came. I was still stuck.

I looked through my brown leather song book for some inspiration. Maybe I had something in there that I could use. I flipped through the soft pages of my precious book and came across a song that I had recently been working on. I hadn't shown it to anyone. Partly because the song wasn't for Austin (it was written from a girl's perspective) and mostly because it was a really personal song to me.

I

started playing the song- but not before I looked at Austin to make sure that he was still asleep. I knew that if he heard me playing this song, I would never hear the end of it. It's a love song. A hypothetical love song, but Austin would always be badgering me about who I wrote it for. Which is no one. And he might get the wrong idea from it. I mean, I guess some of the lyrics could apply to him. Maybe…  
I pushed those thoughts out of my head and started playing the song.

As I was about to finish the song, I was startled by a voice behind me saying, "Hey, what are you doing?"

CLANK! went the piano as my hands smashed into the keys. I had to stop myself from screaming. I turned around to see Austin looking at me curiously.

"Oh, just working on the chord modulations for the last verse." I said, praying that my voice didn't sound as shaky as I thought it did.

"Okay, well I don't know what that means, but maybe I can help" Austin offered.

"Alright" I replied as he slid on the piano bench beside me. I explained my dilemma and he started playing around with some chords on the piano.

Finally he said to me "Oh! You just need an F to F# progression and you'll be fine."

"Austin. You're a genius."

"I know!" he said playfully. I nudged him hard in the side. "Though, I'm not as much of a genius as you are" he remarked as he nudged me back. "You write such awesome songs every week without fail and they're all so good. ALL of them." He finished.

Oh my gosh. What did he mean by "ALL of them"? Did he hear me playing my song? I couldn't be sure. My cheeks got warm and I focused on the piano keys.

"So, uh, should we, uh, run through the song with the new chords?" I stammered as I began playing the intro to the song. I could feel Austin looking at me just a moment too before he began singing "Didn't go nowhere, never left, oh…"

I was shaken from my thoughts by Trish shaking my shoulder.

"This is so cool" she squealed. "I can't believe we're in New York! And Austin is doing so well that we might even get a contract!"

"I know", I squealed along with her, making sure to keep my voice low enough for Mr. Jameson to still hear Austin.

"-cause we're better together. Uh- hoo- oo-oo. Uh-hoo-oo-oo-oo." Austin sang as he finished his set for Mr. Jameson. We all gave him cheers and a standing ovation, even Mr. Jameson.

"Those are some rockin' songs, man!" Mr. Jameson said to Austin through the recording booth.

"Thanks" Austin said. "But really, all the credit goes to my partner Ally."

"Wait, Austin, you have a huge part in the writing process! I can't take all the credit", I argued.

"No matter who wrote the songs, they are still rockin'!" Mr. Jameson praised. "With all the songs we've recorded today, I think we might have enough for an album!" We all screamed and cheered hearing this news.

"Wait wait." Mr. Jameson said, interrupting our cheers. "I think we still need one more song from you. We need a song that your fangirls would relate to instead of just listen to. Every artist needs a little variety. Especially a new artist like you."

I couldn't help but panic. Austin had just sung all of the songs we had. "Um, Mr. Jameson. We don't have any songs like that written." I said worriedly.

"That's a terrible shame," Mr. Jameson said regretfully. "I can't offer you a deal without some variety in your songs."

I couldn't believe it. Austin's one chance was about to be blown all because I hadn't written a girly song. Austin's whole career was about to end before it had even started-all because of me. I looked over to Austin to see how he was handling this. He looked deep in thought, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, his whole face lit up. He had look on his face like he had a plan. I wasn't sure if I liked that face.

"Wait" Austin exclaimed. He looked right at me with a scheming look on his face. What was he up to? "Ally has a song. It's girly and written for a girl and everything! She can even record it right now, if you'd like!"

"What?!" I shrieked at him. My stomach dropped. So he had heard me singing that night. But more importantly, me? Recording a song in New York? In front of so many people? Not gonna happen. I gave him my best "over my dead body" glare, but he responded with his best puppy dog face. I turned around to see Dez and Trish giving me the same exact look.

"Please Ally! This is my one chance. Do it for me?" Of course. He knew I couldn't say no to that.

I took a shaky breath as a approached the recording booth. "I'll do this on condition." I said, turning to face Dez, Trish and Mr. Jameson. "You guys can't look at me." They all agreed and turned around.

I walked into the recording booth and sat on the piano bench next to Austin. I was surprisingly calmed by his presence. He squeezed my thigh for encouragement. I realized that we had never been this close before. And I kind of liked it. I looked at him and he gave me that cute little smirk, and I turned away, cheeks burning. I put my trembling hands on the keys of the piano and started playing my song. I could feel Austin's warm breath on my shoulder as I played.

I had almost finished the song when I looked up at Austin. I saw that small twinkle in his eye that he only got when he was truly happy. It was in that moment that I realized who I had actually written the song for. And I think he realized it too.

When I finished the song, I took my keys off the piano as my eyes met Austin's. We pulled closer and closer until our lips softly met. His arms slinked around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. Our kiss felt passionate and warm and it simply felt right. Seconds felt like hours and we finally pulled apart, Austin quickly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey!" Trish yelled, causing me to jump and Austin to chuckle at me. "Is it over? Can we turn around yet?"

"Yes." I stated without pulling away from Austin.

"Yes!" Mr. Jameson exclaimed. "Yes yes yes yes! I think we have a new hit on our hands!"

Austin and I separated and I didn't realize I was crying until a tear rolled down my cheek. Austin brushed it away with his thumb.

"Hey?" He said worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you upset?" He looked so nervous. He thought he'd done something wrong.

"No. I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been, actually." I replied with a small smile.

"Good!" Austin said, looking relieved. He took a deep breath and said "So. I guess this is the beginning."

"It sure is." I said. In so many ways.


End file.
